Alt.Coffee/Past Events
Past Events at Alt.Coffee Pre-2010 June 2007: The Crystal Springs HackerSpace is established by local hackers all from the same college, with the financial help of parents and a bank loan. Kirk 'b1n4ry' Thornton (NPC from Lena Doyle's background) is one of the leaders of this group, helping to clean up the space and advertising for new members. More members are needed to pay monthly dues to pay off the loan. November 2007: The Crystal Springs HackerSpace reaches a point in which they might lose the space due to low funds. Kirk tells the hackers about Lena (an artist that shared a share a pre-req class with him) and other artists he met, coming up with the plan to invite artists to join the HackerSpace. The active members agreed and Kirk approached Lena with the idea. January 2008: Lena as well as other artists from college join the Crystal Springs HackerSpace as paying members. The first order of business was to find a more neutral title. After much brainstorming within the group the idea of a coffee house/hackerspace/art studio, is born. The location name is changed to Alt.Coffee and the membership is called the The Alt Society. Individuals are often just called Alt Members. All that were present when The Alt Society was established were then labeled Founding Members. February 2008: The coffee house section of Alt.Coffee is opened to the public. Proceeds from refreshment and snack sales, go toward keeping that portion running and space rental costs. Alt Members volunteer time to work in the coffee house, saving money that would have otherwise been spent on hiring staff. March-May 2008: The hacker lab and artist studio in the back of Alt.Coffee went under construction, molding the space to suit both groups happily and allowing them to merge harmoniously. February 2009: Classes and Workshops are offered to Alt-Members and the public in the Art Studio and Hacker Lab. Paving the way for all future events in those spaces. 2010 The Alt Society November 5, 2010: For the first time ever, someone was removed from membership involuntary. While pranks and joking around are welcome, true harassment of any kind is not accepted within The Alt Society. Luke Cooper (NPC) is no longer welcome at Alt.Coffee, due to the now public knowledge of his sexual harassment of Lena Doyle. Coffee House October 3, 2010: Lena Doyle turned 22 and celebrated the day by baking many cupcakes and brought them to Alt.Coffee to share with Alt-Members. It was a minor event on the events calendar. October 28, 2010: 2010 Halloween Party. Dead Was the winner of the costume contest, receiving a $20 Gift Certificate to Alt.Coffee. A psychic read fortunes, there was plenty of yummy cupcakes, all cold drinks were served with a piece of dry ice to give them the look of a Mad Scientist Beverages. Zoe, Lena, Dead, Jocelyn and Jericho were present. (As well as tons of NPCs!) (RP Log) November 23, 2010: 2010 Thanksgiving Party. Complimentary pie slices and spiced warm cider were given to those in attendance. The entertainment for the evening was Rock Band, which people were able to sign up and perform or just sit back and watch others. A cornucopia was filled with non-perishables and delivered to a local food bank. December 19, 2010: 2010 Christmas Party. Complimentary pie slices and warm beverages were given out to those in attendance, as well as mini stockings that had little gifts wrapped inside. Santa was there as well as a few female Christmas Elves. A Christmas tree had ornaments for trading. The entire amount earned through sales of other non-complimentary treats was quietly donated to a local toy drive. Hacker Lab To be added. Art Studio October 20, 2010: Painting for Beginners - Taught by local artist, Lena Doyle in the Art Studio. Week one. Students were given a fresh set of five paint brushes to keep. Then they were taught with the use of black and white paint, how to use each of the five brushes given to them. Experimented on, and kept a 8x10 stretched canvas. An almost full room included a student named Zoe Dresden. (RP Log) October 27, 2010: Painting for Beginners - Taught by local artist, Lena Doyle in the Art Studio. Week two. The main activity was a guided lesson through making a color wheel. Paints were mixed and students created their own color wheel on an 8x10 canvas, to keep for their own reference. November 3, 2010: Painting for Beginners - Taught by local artist, Lena Doyle in the Art Studio. Week three. Students were divided into groups depending on their subject: Painting a still life, self portrait or abstract. Then, were encouraged to let go and have fun painting on a 16x20 canvas. November 10, 2010: Painting for Beginners - Taught by local artist, Lena Doyle in the Art Studio. Week four, final class. Students encouraged to bring back their color wheel and painting from the previous week. Students took turns gently critiquing each others pieces. Things were wrapped up with an informal graduation from Painting for Beginners. Students were then introduced to teachers of other beginner-friendly workshops, available at Alt.Coffee. 2011 Coffee House Dr. Emmett Brown: Marty.. you've got to come with.. back to the future! Hacker Lab Dr. Emmett Brown: This is it! This is the answer. It says here.. that a bolt of lightning is going to strike the clock tower at precisely 10:04pm, next Saturday night! If.. If we could somehow.. harness this lightning.. channel it.. into the flux capacitor.. it just might work. Next Saturday night, we're sending you back to the future! '' '''Art Studio' Dr. Emmett Brown: Marty.. you've got to come with.. back to the future!